Dragon Ball ZThe final fight
by tehwicked
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It takes place in the gap between the end of the Buu saga and the intro of Uub. Trouble is brewing on new Namek. Can Goku get Vegeta's mind off fighting him long enough to fix the problem? Well read it and find out! R&R plz. Enjo
1. Prolouge

**Note from author:** The events in this story assume that GT will never happen so don't complain if i change a transformation that is different in GT. It also assumes that Vegeta never accepted Goku as the best. I hope that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own, and never will own the Dragon Ball Series in any way, shape, of form. If i did own it, then you would be reading this on store shelves, not on a site dedicated to letting poor writers fulfill their dreams of making it big.

Prologue

On New Namek, the Elder Namekians instinctively sensed that something was wrong. The sky grew dark, and a shroud of evil crept over the pillar where the birth ceremony was held.

One of the newborns spoke in a ghastly voice that said, "The time has come." Tentacles burst from the stomach of the newborn, swinging across the room, hitting one of the Namekians, causing him to burst into a puff of red smoke!

The monster then proceeded to attack the rest of the Namekians.

Since the attack on Old Namek by Frieza, the once peaceful people of Namek had realized the need for more then a handful of competent warriors. So as soon as the Elder sensed something was amiss the warriors instantly sprang into action.

They flew to the tower where the birth ceremony was being held, ready for battle! "Attack!" called out the leader, as they landed on the platform. Charging up their ki, one of the warriors launched off a huge barrage of energy waves, every single one of them hitting exactly on there mark.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed that the creature was not at all harmed in any way! Not even a scratch! If anything, it had gotten even bigger! The leader was confidant in its, and its teams abilities, and that they could handle anything that came their way.

But one of the lower level warriors sensed that this creature would kill them all! It jumped off the tower as the leader called after it shouting, "What are you doing you coward?" "Saving our skin!" the low level called back.

It dashed off to the pillar of The Elder. "Elder, Elder!" the warrior called out. "This creature is much too powerful for any of us! What should we do?" "Don't worry my child." said The Elder in soothing tones. "We shall send a message to Dende, the Guardian of Earth. He shall contact Goku, and the Z Fighters. We shall be fine."

Just as the Elder was finishing that sentence, a tentacle burst through the stomach of the warrior that had returned to call for help. The Elder knew that there was no time to waste. They were in bigger trouble then it thought. "Dende my child!" it called out through its mind. "We are in grave danger!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meanwhile back on Earth, Goku was playing with Gohan, Goten and Krillin, while Vegeta watched on in disgust. "Kakarot!" he called out. "Why are you playing out in the stream while we could be fighting!"

"Calm down Vegeta!" said Goku. "There will be plenty of time to fight later! These times are precious. After we beat Majin Buu I realized that things could have gone very wrong. I'm just happy that I can be spending all the time that I can with my family. Why aren't't you with Trunks and Bulma?"

"Because you lured me here with the false pretense of a good fight!" screamed Vegeta. "You always do this you son of a bitch! You tell me 'Ya sure Vegeta, we can fight as much as you like!' But does it ever happen? No! It's always you and your brats catching fish or some dumb shit like that! Well it's not gonna work this time Kakarot! You and me! Right NOWWW!!!!!!"

Vegeta screamed in frustration, as he powered up. All of the frustration at being second best, and Goku still refusing to fight him just came poring out all at the one time.

He screamed in agony, cursing Goku, cursing the sky, cursing himself for his own inadequacy. Vegeta released such a great amount of power that it caused Gohan, Goten and Krillin to be sent flying back!

Goku was completely shocked that such a great amount of power was being released from Vegeta. Goten and Krillin were out cold. Gohan could barely stand.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing Vegeta?!" yelled Goku. "What should have been done a long time ago! You and me are gonna settle this!"

"Fine then." Said Goku. "Maybe I can beat some sense into you." "Excellent." Said Vegeta as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Finally I will prove to you who the best is!" "I think that you need to prove it to yourself, more then you do to me Vegeta." Said Goku as he powered up to Super saiyan 2.

"No!" yelled Vegeta at Goku. "That's not good enough Kakarot! I want to fight you at your full power, so there is no mistake at who the best is!"

"You're a fool Vegeta, but fine. I'll give you what you want. Kyah!!!!" yelled Goku as he began to power up to Super Saiyan 3. "Yes." Muttered Vegeta. "Now I will get to experience this power for myself. I hope that it's worth the wait."

"Yaahh!" yelled Goku as he finished his transformation. "There. Are you happy Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Absolutely Kakarot. I've been waiting a long time for this."


End file.
